Snarts Day Out
by ArtemisBAMF1218
Summary: Just as the title says. Some Snart sibling fluff.


They had just succeeded in a successful raid of the bank yesterday  
afternoon. Fortunately the Scarlet Speedster was too late for once and  
they made off with ten thousand dollars, three diamonds necklaces and  
various other weaponry from the guards. It had been a good day.  
Mick was sprawled out on the couch, nursing his hangover from their  
celebratory drinks at the club last night and using a bunch of stolen  
wallets and burned out cigarettes as a mashed up pillow.  
Leonard decided he would take advantage of the day to go to the  
movies. Specifically a Star Wars Marathon.  
Lisa had a feeling that her nerd of a brother would go to the Marathon  
after she had saw the ad on TV, some anniversary for the main  
character's birthday or something stupid like that. When she realized  
he planned the heist the day before, and the back up plan to go into  
motion the day after said marathon, she just knew it. Her brother had  
always been a Star Wars fan since he was 5 years old.  
Even the-"oh so important, nothing else matters, Lisa, you can  
schedule your date for another time. No you can not make out with him  
while you're on guard" missions took a backseat where Star Wars was  
concerned.  
Normally Lisa wouldn't have joined him, but all there was to do today  
was either watch Mick be a big baby about his hangover or laze around  
town until the dance clubs opened up.  
She chose the movies.  
The marathon started at 9 in the morning so to kill time, Lisa bought  
tickets to a early Disney movie that was airing for the little kids.  
"Really Lisa?" Leonard said when he saw the tickets she bought  
"Disney? I thought we had your 31st birthday two moths ago, not your  
6th"  
"Well do you wanna watch Disney or do you wanna watch something called  
Dams: A architectural documentary? Besides it would be something to  
sleep through." Lisa said, matter of factly  
"I swear if anyone sees us watching this, I'm putting all of it on  
you" Leonard grimaced, pulling up the hood of his signature blue  
parka, hiding his face.  
What she didn't mention was that it was Pinocchio. Lisa always had an  
attachment to the movie when she was younger. God. how many times did  
she wear a blue dress to school and wave a wand around her room,  
singing. And she would always look for the wishing star.

Leonard was also acquainted with the movie when he had taken of her when they were younger, she would make him watch it with her. And sometimes he would sing.  
Not many people knew this secret talent. But he was a good singer. Not  
just good, but great. He had a deep baritone and steady voice that  
followed through the pitches, whenever he sang, she thought of the  
song like a warm barrier around her.  
That usually had been because of circumstance though. She would make  
him sing it to her before she fell asleep, or when she had a nightmare  
or when Lewis had one of his lessons.  
He would crawl into whatever nook she had burrowed herself into, and  
hug her and sing to her until she stopped crying or until she fell  
asleep. The song always gave her that stupid childish hope that maybe  
Lewis wasn't their real father, that he had just stolen them and their  
real parents, the perfect kind were looking for them. Please.  
She glanced at Lenny's direction to see if he noticed the choice of  
movie. If he had, he wasn't fazed. His posture didn't relax or tense  
and his face was shrouded by the furry hood.  
After the whole "Once upon a dream" song, Lisa slow dropped off to  
sleep. Really besides the big song, the movie was a snoozer.  
Leonard shook her awake, so they coils join the long line of mega-nerds,  
some in costumes, awaiting to enter the theater.  
When they entered, they were stuck in the front row, craning their  
heads back to see the screen, stuck between a blob creature and a guy  
with a tentacle shirt whose tentacles kept sneaking into her lap and  
popcorn.  
Already refreshed from her other nap, she was agonizingly awake during  
the movie. It was a painful, slow moving torture that people called a  
"masterpiece of cinematic art" or at least people like her brother  
anyway. Really "cinematic art?"  
She zoned out during the first half, so she was completely lost during  
the second half and second movie, and she couldn't go get a third  
popcorn refill because the aisle was crowded with legs and dorks that  
booed her every time she blocked their view of the screen.  
Last ditch effort, she pulled out her phone and started playing Trivia Crack.  
She looked up to see Len glaring at her.  
"Turn it off" he hissed  
"No one's paying attention. Not breaking the law here."

"The light is distracting from the movie" he whispered

"No it isn't. It's just a little thing compared to the huge 50 ft screen."  
"Yes but you keep clicking the keyboard, and some people are trying to  
listen to what they are saying" Leonard retorted  
"Oh you can't hear what they're saying, you really must be getting  
into your old age. The sound is giving me a..." She was cut off  
abruptly when Leonard grabbed her phone and firmly placed his other  
hand ontop of her mouth.  
"This is my favorite part so shut up!" He whispered/yelled. His hand  
wouldn't get off her mouth, no matter how many times she licked or bit  
it. He seemed to be lost in the world of the ugly green midget man.  
Finally five and half hours later, they left the theater. Lisa  
practically ran out the door and kissed the sweet, fresh, cold ground.  
Between the comfy woolen seats, and all the warm bodies, her leather  
outfit and his head on her face, she was as sweaty as a when Shawna  
dared Mick to spend the whole day in a incinerator.  
They started to head for their parking space when she saw, faintly in  
the distance.  
A light blue café with a swirling ice cream cone.  
"Is that..."  
"Leo's Ice Cream" Leonard whispered.  
Leo's Ice Cream had belonged to their grandfather and Leonard  
sometimes would reminisce about when their grandfather drove him  
around in the ice cream truck. Lisa barely remembered it, but when  
Leonard told stories, it sounded like he had just been there the day  
before. He had been very fond of their grandfather. Something about a  
greater father figure.  
"Wanna go?" Lisa asked him  
Leonard seemed to be making choosing whether to treat himself to his  
childhood memory or keep on with his ice cold criminal facade, which  
he chose the latter.  
"No. It's fine. Let's go home" he said stiffly  
"But isn't the skating rink near by the café?" Lisa asked, innocently  
"Well, yes" Leonard conceded  
"Then let's go" Lisa dragged her brother by the arm as she raced down  
the streets to the round, grey building while Leonard stumbled to keep  
pace like an old man.

They entered the rink, and Lisa breathed in the cold, hair stinging  
smell of fresh ice.  
Another childhood memory of hers. She used to love to figure skate  
when she was younger. Other children wanted to be prima ballerinas.  
She wanted to be a prima ice skater ever since she had first visited  
the rink on a class field trip when she was 7.  
Lewis, of course, had heartily disapproved. He needed her at home, to  
help with his jobs and be his punching bag and occasional cook. He  
didn't need his daughter to be trampling around the ice, looking like  
a sparkly, spandaxed idiot.  
Leonard was the one who supported her. He drove her to the rink,  
watched a few practices and when money got tight, flirted with her  
skating teacher to get free lessons.  
As she grew older, and more cynical, she grew out of ice  
skating dreams, but continued to practice until she was in high school  
because Lenny seemed so happy to see her happy.  
She laced up her rental skates and glided out to the ice. Muscle  
memory returning as she felt the slick floor beneath her blades.  
Her muscles tensed as she returned to the familiar movement of  
glide-step-glide-step-turn. The wind sloshing past her ears, the world  
seemed to fade away, and dip and swirl as she did. She perform two  
triple lutz and five figure eights before returning to wear Leonard  
was by the plexiglass door.  
"Are you gonna join me or what?" Lisa challenged, sharply turned, sending a shower of sparks  
"Just wanted to watch you get the jumping out of your system. Don't  
need to get another head cut."  
Lisa sheepishly grinned. He got too close and geating cut might have happened a few times.  
Leonard slowly walked out onto the ice. He was a decent skater, but he  
mostly kept to the side as she glided around performing for the  
awestruck toddlers and their parents.  
She kept it up for a few more turns until she felt her muscles cry out  
for a break.  
Lisa walked back to the rental and slowly took off her skates. She  
forgot how much fun she had doing that, the utter freedom of movement  
around on the ice.  
"Nice going sis, haven't lost your touch" Leonard drawled, slowly clapping  
Lisa smiled in turn.  
They walked out of the rink, and Lisa announced she was choosing the  
place for dinner. She briskly walked him across the street, to the  
little blue café.

"Lisa, I..you don't need.. I a" Leonard stammered  
"I insist Lenny, it's my treat. We all need a nice ice cream" Lisa  
waved off his protests as she took out her credit card.  
They settled to an outside table, silently people-watching and eating  
their order. He neatly devouring his banana split and her chocolate  
gelato.  
Lisa smiled as she watched him eat, taking note of his care-free face  
and whose eyes seemed to be thinking of some other time.  
Contrary to what people may believe, but she wasn't so entirely  
self-absorbed. She knew how much Leonard loved her and how far he  
would go to protect her and make her happy. Honestly, it overwhelmed  
her sometimes. She felt she could never match up to his generosity and  
kindness to him. Never repay the fact that he had been her pillar of  
support, her biggest confidence, protector and cheerleader, and above  
all, someone who cared about her.  
So sometimes, when she was able to make him smile like this with a  
small treat, she felt she was giving something back to the guy who  
practically was her father. Sure, it wasn't big or showy but she had a  
feeling he could get the meaning behind it. He didn't have many happy  
childhood memories to look back on, at least this was one she could  
remind him of. Who says villains don't need their childhood days too.  
"Tell me about our grandfather" Lisa said, and Leonard launched into a  
vivid description of their grandfather's kind, blue eyes, the hordes  
of ice cream he had stacked up in the truck and among other things.  
"He was the one he always believed in my skills." Leonard sighed,  
looking uncharacteristically mournful, "I never felt so alone when he  
died. He always took my side against Lewis. He was the one who told me  
to do what I'm good at, and to think and to act with a brain."  
"You're not alone, Lenny" Lisa murmured softly, "I mean I can't  
encourage you like he did. But I'm on your side. I always will be if  
you need me. Don't forget that, no matter how many times you get sent  
to jail, there's someone on your side. You're not gonna be alone as  
long as I'm around."  
Leonard gave a small smile.  
They quickly moved on to less touchy subjects and started discussing  
any random thought that came to their head, from the Star Wars  
marathon to books to heists to the Scarlet Speedster.  
"And what's up with his speeches? He sounds like some 50s superhero.  
I'm here in the name of justice, and to arrest you for robbery, grand  
theft auto and mercenary." Lisa crowed

"Don't forget making him look bad" Leonard smirked  
"Oh yeah, we defiantly make him look bad."  
Soon the sun started to set, and the afternoon lights turned to a light lilac.  
The walked silently back to the car with their own thoughts. Lisa felt  
a sense of stability and contentment she hadn't felt in a long time.  
She wouldn't mind having more days like this. Just hanging out without  
doing any villainy or kidnapping. Sure, they would probably be back at  
it two days later but this was just as nice.  
Leonard went into the driver's seat of their pick up and Lisa called  
dibs on shotgun out of habit from competing with Mick and sometimes  
Hartley when he joined the missions.  
Lisa gazed out at Central City's skyline, and her ears perked up when  
she heard a familiar tune being hummed next to her.  
"Really Lenny?"  
"Because of you whenever I hear that song it gets stuck in my head for  
the whole day" Leonard snarled, but Lisa could see his smirk behind  
the tone of voice, and started to sing along.  
"When you wish upon a star, doesn't matter who you are"  
Leonard's low alto joined in  
"Anything your heart's desire, your dreams come true"  
It was so stupid how this song made her feel so freakin hopeful.  
They stopped at the warehouse, and after Leonard locked the car doors,  
he gave her a quick, one sided hug and dis tangled himself from her.  
"So that was nice" Leonard he muttered  
"Yeah" Lisa nodded  
They both could feel the unspoken thought between them. It had been  
nice, it was just a small reminder that they cared for each other.  
Next time they should bike around town. Lisa remembered that  
motorcycles races against her brother was another memory that was fun  
to try.  
Besides there was a cool jewelry store right by Leo's Ice Cream that  
had some great stuff to steal. You know, for family bonding days.


End file.
